


Establishing an Ali-bi

by wwwjudedotcom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwjudedotcom/pseuds/wwwjudedotcom
Summary: Michael gets drunk at Planet 7, and Kyle makes an appearance.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Establishing an Ali-bi

**Author's Note:**

> For Michael Guerin Week   
> Day 7: "I'm only here to establish an... ali-bi."
> 
> I feel like Michael is always drunk in my fics, but Planet 7 is the only place I felt like I could use this line so I kinda had to. I promise he won’t always be drunk. I also felt like I’ve been neglecting Kyle, and he deserves better so here he is.

“Didn’t think this was your scene, Guerin,” Kyle said, only a little bit drunk and a lot sarcastic.

Michael knew the joke would be lost on Kyle, but given the fact that he had just walked into Planet 7, he had to say it anyways, “I’m only here to establish an… ali-bi.” 

“Really? I may be a little drunk but even I know that was a bad pun.”

They both laughed, and Michael flagged over a waitress for two shots. Kyle gave him a curious look, but they both took the shots anyway. 

“What happened to only being here for an alibi? Is alibi code for getting drunk somewhere Alex won’t see you?”

Michael sometimes forgot Kyle was smart. He only really remembered when Kyle did something doctor-y or said something like this. It was too wise and also very accurate. Michael hated it. 

“He shouldn’t have to see me drunk. Then he would feel like he had to take care of me, and he doesn’t have to. But I know he would, so I come here when I need to get really fucked up. Also helps that Maria isn’t here either, you know?”

Kyle nodded, “He would take care of you,” He paused, letting Michael take two more shots, “But someone should.”

“Nah, I’m just gonna get the right amount of drunk to forget that Alex hates me and then take one more shot and then call a cab. You don’t have to babysit me.”

“I’m a doctor, not a babysitter, but I can drive you home if you want. I’ve only had half a beer and the one shot, and by the time you get drunk enough, I’ll be sober enough.” 

“You didn’t drink anything before I showed up?” 

“I’m just here for the environment. Better than racist cowboys.”

Michael hummed in agreement. As much as the Pony was the bar to go to, he understood Kyle. 

“Also, wait, before you get too drunk, let’s circle back to Alex hating you? Because I have never seen that boy more in love than when he looks at you,” Kyle said, hand hovering over a shot to prevent Michael from drinking it. 

“In love? Please, he’s been avoiding me for weeks. He hates me, Valenti.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, let Michael take the shot, and said “He’s been in love with you since we were seventeen, Guerin. Shit has happened but he still loves you. You were the one that walked out when he was singing, so he’s giving you space.” 

Michael took another shot. Alex giving him space? Alex was dating Forrest, Alex didn’t care about Michael. 

“He’s dating someone else,” His words were just starting to slur. 

Kyle took note of where they were in this conversation so he could tell Michael all of this again when he was 100% sober. 

“They broke up. Which you would know if you stopped coming here to drink and started going to Alex.” 

“He shouldn’t have to put up with me drinking though.”

“I meant go to him sober, you absolute dumbass.” 

“Too late for that now,” Michael had taken another shot while Kyle was talking. 

“Pick a night where you don’t need an... ali-bi. Then call him, go over there, and tell him you love him.”

Michael took another shot and said, “It’s not that simple. It never is.”

Kyle shook his head, “You two are the dumbest, most in love idiots I have ever met. It’s not going to be simple, it’s love. You have to talk to make it work. You have to communicate that you love each other and then keep communicating.” 

Michael stood up and swayed a bit. Kyle grabbed his arm, steadying him. Michael waved over the bartender who brought one last shot. Kyle narrowed his eyes but let him take it before walking out with him. 

“One for the road, huh?” Kyle asked, trying to see just how drunk he really was. 

“I told you, I get drunk enough to forget that he hates me, which I almost did with you here. And then,” He holds up his index finger, “One more.” 

Kyle sighed. Maybe he would talk to Alex because Michael would never listen to him, even sober. Kyle just helped Michael into his car and closed the door. They arrived at the airstream to see Alex sitting in one of the chairs Michael had set up around his little fireplace. He stood up when he saw Kyle’s car. 

“Did you call him? How, how did you even do that?” Michael slurred quietly, confused and more than a little embarrassed. 

“I didn’t. But I guess I’m your ali-bi now.” 

“Really leaning into that joke, Valenti, is there something you need to tell me?” Even drunk, Michael was still able to tease him. 

“Another time, Guerin. Go sober up and then talk to him.” 

Michael stumbled to Alex, unable to meet his eyes. He only barely heard Kyle and Alex talk, and then Kyle left. 

“Let’s get you sober. Come on,” Alex said, grabbing Michael so he wouldn’t fall over. 

Once in the airstream, he poured Michael a glass of water, took off his shoes, and helped him sit down. Michael closed his eyes after finishing the water. He remembered Kyle telling him Alex was still in love with him. He would’ve scoffed at the thought, but then he realized his shoes were off and he was under a blanket. And Alex was there. 

“I’m sorry.”

Alex just shook his head like it didn’t mean anything. 

“I had something to tell you, but it can wait until you’re sober. Just go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“I have something to tell you too. But I can’t say it drunk.” 

Alex laughed. What were the odds it was the same thing he had come here to tell Michael? 

But then Michael said, “I talked to Kyle. He’s kinda smart sometimes. Knows things.” 

A minute later Michael was passed out in his bed; Alex was sitting next to him, mind racing about what Kyle had told him. He was wondering about how much Michael remembered given how drunk he was. And then he thought maybe it didn’t matter. Maybe all that mattered was that they were both here, now. Even if Michael was drunk and asleep and Alex was drifting off next to him.


End file.
